The Best Deceptions
by beautifulXoblivion
Summary: Everyone always veiwed Kate Sanders as a role model. The person they wanted to be. When her world starts to crumble, will anyone be there to catch her in her darkest hour? R


**A/N:** I am aware that the title of this fanfiction is a title of a Dashboard Confessional song, it's where I got the insperation. Please Read & Review.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Lizzie McGuire. A few characters may show up later that I created. But as of right now, I do not own any characters.  
  
**Title:** "The Best Deceptions"  
**Author:** beautifulXoblivion  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Synopsis:** Everyone always veiwed Kate Sanders as a role model. _The person they wanted to be._ When her world starts to crumble, will anyone be there to catch her in her darkest hour?  
  
The screams of Kate's parents were muffled by her stereo, yet she could still hear them fighting.  
  
She **hated** it, she hated having an unhappy family.  
  
She slowly made her way out of bed, rubbing her eyes and gazing at her stereo, turning the volume up.  
  
_You could still hear them._  
  
She walked over to the door to her bed room, opening it.  
  
"Could you guys **please** keep it down to a dull roar? Is that at all possible?" she belted into the house, before slamming the door, immediately hearing footsteps and a knock at her door.  
  
"Kate, sweetie?" her mothers sugar coated tone came from the hallway, "Can I come in?"  
  
Kate rolled over, putting her head in her pillow, "Fine."  
  
The door opened, as the thin figure walked into the room. She made sure to be smiling, acting like this fighting was nothing, attempting to hide the tears falling down her rosy cheeks. She sat down gingerly on the edge of Kate's bed, "Katie, sweetheart, are you okay?"  
  
Kate was still talking into the pillow, "Okay?" she turned over and sat up, facing her mother, "Well, if hearing your parents scream and fight _every damn day_, is okay? Then I'm just peachy." she flashed her mother a spiteful smile, before standing and heading to her bathroom.  
  
Her mother stood also, slightly shocked, before walking out of her room, and heading back downstairs.  
  
Kate turned the faucet on, warm water pouring into the bathtub, as steam rose, gracefully filling the air. Kate steped into the water and immediately relaxed. She could feel the muscles in her back, the tension pouring out of them. Finally at ease.  
  
She never understood why her parents weren't happy. What was wrong with their relationship. They always fought, there was never a quiet moment in the Sander's house.  
  
Either Kate had friends over, giggling and gossiping. The kind of noise that was music to her ears. But then there was the fighting, drunken laughter, obnoxious music flowing from the stereo in her cousin's room.  
  
She slowly steped out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around herself and looking at her reflection in the large, body length mirror.  
  
She was thin, but still not as thin as she wanted to be. Her hair framed her face, perfectly, even when it was wet. She was gorgeous, a piece of art work. But somehow, still not satisfactory.  
  
Kate walked to her dresser, pulling out some jeans and a tank top. She slipped her clothes on. The jeans somehow accentuated her curves, and clung to her in all the right places. The navy blue tank top brought out the dark shades of blue in her eyes.  
  
She sighed. She knew the outfit looked good on her, but somehow she thought her friends wouldn't find it revealing enough.  
  
She undressed, yet again, before putting on a pink mini skirt and white tank top. _'Better,'_ she thought. Claire would definately approve.  
  
She applied a thin coat of lip gloss before walking downstairs, ignoring the shouts of her parents.  
  
She grabbed her back pack, as Marc, her brother, passed her. "You're such a skank." he muttered before walking outside, and slamming the door in her face.  
  
Kate closed her eyes. _She knew he was right_.  
  
She swallowed hard, before opening the door again, and heading out. Leaving the tears, the shouting, and the insults behind her.  
  
_It was just another day in the life of Kate Sanders._  
  
**A/N:** Okay, it was probably awful. Just, read and review. I'll continue if I get some encouragement, or even constructive critisizm. 


End file.
